Urban Guerrilla (Canon)/Unbacked0
|-|Urban Guerrilla= |-|Brain Storm= Summary Urban Guerrilla is a member of the Rokakaka Research Organisation which researches the Rokakaka and their effects on people. To further the research of the Rokakaka they sought to find the New Rokakaka Fruit that was created by Josefumi and Kira by tracking down Josuke Higashikata and Rai Mamezuku along with his pet. They are both killed in an explosion during the fight. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | High 7-C Name: Urban Guerilla (Also Known As Ryo Shimosato) Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 8: JoJolion Gender: Male Age: 38 (Likely much older like most Rock Humans) Classification: Member of the Rokakaka Research Organization, Rock Human, Doctor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity (Rock Humans can live for hundreds of years with the estimated life span being 240 years), Immortality (Type 2, Was still alive after having multiple holes punched through his head), Petrification, Statistics Amplification (Can turn himself to stone in order to increase his durability), Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Rock Humans are completely fine with being in temperatures as high as 950'°'''C and as low as -240'°'C) '|''' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Biological Manipulation (When his Stand enters someone's body then their body will begin to decay), Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Stands are made up of their user's soul and can damage and destroy other Stands), Invisibility, Intangibility (Stands are invisible to Non-Stand users and are intangible to any Non-Stand) Attack Potency: Wall Level (Is comparable to other Rock Humans) | Large Town Level (Can break off parts of Josuke and Rai's skin), Can bypass durability by decaying the opponent's body Speed: Average Human '''Movement Speed with '''MFTL reactions (Has reacted to Soft & Wet)' | Unknown' Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Level | Large Town Level Durability: Large Town Level '''(Survived attacks from Soft & Wet), '''Higher when Transformed (When he is in his rock form he becomes so durable that Soft & Wet's fist shattered when it punched him)' | Unknown' Stamina: Superhuman (A Rock Human doesn't have to sleep for at least 2 months) Range: Standard melee range |''' Standard melee range to Several metres '''Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: '''Genius (Is a highly trained Doctor) '''Weaknesses: While he is turned to stone if he is submerged in water then he will instantly be drowned to death, Brain Storm can be easily washed away with water before it enters the body Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Rock Human Physiology: As a Rock Human, Urban Guerrilla will live for hundreds of years, has the ability to turn his entire body into stone to increase his durability, can stay awake for months without rest and can survive most attacks that would be lethal to normal people. * Brain Storm: '''Brain Storm is an Automatic Stand which has the ability to decay people's bodies. It works by following the closest living organism and piercing their skin, once their skin is pierced then the Stand will enter their body and decay their entire body. The Stand itself can be washed away with water before it enters the body, however, once it enters the body the only way to remove it is with an amputaion. '''Key: Urban Guerrilla | Brain Storm Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7